Predictable
by Devoto Draconis
Summary: Draco wakes up to find Harry gone. HarryDraco Slash.


Title: Predictable

Rating: M

Warnings: Death Fic, Angst, Sexual Content

Spoilers: Pre-HBP

Summary: Draco wakes up to find Harry gone. ((I suck at summaries))

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, Hogwarts, or anything resembling JKR's work.

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a fic so I hope it's alright. It's H/D my OTP. This was written for a challenge on TSS and the song is Predictable by Good Charlotte. . .I think that covers everything so enjoy!

' Thoughts '

_Song Lyrics_

* * *

_Something isn't right_

_I can feel it again, feel it again_

_This isn't the first time_

_That you left me waiting_

_Sad excuses and false hopes high_

_I saw this coming still I don't know why_

_I let you in_

Draco paced frantically, his silver eyes clouded with worry. It was the third time this month he had woken to find Harry missing. Lately more and more attacks had been occurring and Harry seemed to run off every time that old crackpot Dumbledore so much as tipped his head. Frankly Draco was sick and tired of the way the old man used Harry.

He sighed running his manicured hands through his silky silver hair. He was doing no one any good pacing in his room. He decided to go find Granger, perhaps she'd tell him where Harry had been sent off to this time. Granger had been oddly accepting of Harry and himself and she even tried to make friends with him. When Draco had asked her about it she had shrugged and said, "You make Harry happy and Merlin knows Harry deserves a little happiness in his life." Draco whole-heartedly agreed with this statement.

Though much of Harry's past was still unknown to him, he knew that Harry had not had a very easy life as he had thought. He had lived with muggles that barely fed him and tried to squash the magic right out of him. Not to mention all his various encounters with Lord Voldemort.

He quickly made his way to the library and sure enough she was sitting at a table near the back. Her head lay on Ron's shoulder and they appeared to be cuddling rather than reading. She looked up and saw him, waving him over. He smiled softly and sauntered over, calmer than he had been before. If Harry was in any kind of trouble they would not be so calm.

"Where's Harry this morning?" Granger asked before Draco could. Draco felt a cold feeling creep through him at her words.

"I came over to ask you two the same thing."

Weasley's eyes shot open and he frowned slightly, obviously having caught the worry in Draco's voice. It had taken Ron a long time to realise that Draco truly cared for Harry but he still didn't accept him.

"Harry's probably just gone for a walk or something," Granger said uncertainly, "He wouldn't leave without telling us."

No matter how much it hurt to admit, Granger was probably right. Harry always told them when he was going to do something for Dumbledore and Draco envied that of them. Harry had even occasionally taken one of them along with him, never Draco though. He always had to stay behind and worry as Harry left without a word. Harry said he was protecting him but Draco knew better.

He nodded to Granger and Weasley before turning away. "Wait, Draco! Aren't you going to stay?" Draco shook his head, not turning around. He would do the same thing he always did when he found Harry gone and go sit by the lake.

_I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
You're so predictable _

Draco had been sitting there for about an hour judging by how high the sun now was in the sky. He sighed watching a gossamer white cloud drift lazily across the sun. This was the spot Harry and Draco had first confessed their love for each other. He remembered, with a smile, how awkward Harry had seemed that day, his eyes focusing anywhere but at Draco.

They had become friends early in their sixth year, Draco having switched sides after his father was imprisoned. At first, their friendship had been kept a secret, and they had been as cruel as ever to each other in public. Their friendship soon developed into something else, something richer and deeper. Draco hadn't even realised this until it was too late. He had fallen in love with The Boy Who Lived. For a long time he had denied the growing attraction he had felt towards the Gryffindor. He wanted to do things with Harry that he had never done with another person. He had wanted to make love to Harry. He had never wanted anything like it before, preferring meaningless sex and one-nighters.

Draco smiled, remembering how they had sat under this very tree and shared their first kiss.

Now, nearly a year later they were still together, which had shocked both his and Harry's housemates. They had come out together to Weasley and Granger at the end of last year. Granger, being as smart as she was, wasn't shocked, she had long since figured it out, though it was rather obvious if one took the time to think about it. Weasley on the other hand, had flipped out and for weeks he wouldn't so much as acknowledge Harry. Draco had comforted his lover as best he could, but he couldn't help feeling guilty for taking Harry's best friend from him. He hated that Harry was hurting and had confronted the only on that seemed to be able to talk sense into Weasley. Hermione.

The week after that Ron had apologized and they made up. Ron was still cold around Draco but he made an effort for Harry's sake. Harry certainly had enough on his plate without having to deal with his boyfriend and his best friend fighting.

Draco sighed heavily looking at the sky. The sun had lowered drastically. He had been so absorbed in his memories that night had nearly come upon him. Pushing himself up off the ground he made his way slowly to the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry wasn't there. Neither was Granger, Weasley or Dumbledore. There was a cold lump forming in his stomach. Granger and Weasley weren't such a big deal, they could just be up in the tower shagging each others brains out--a mental image that he did not need--but for Dumbledore to be absent it ment something was up with Harry. He swallowed hard, looking at his food but finding he had lost his appetite.

He kept his eyes to his food not looking up until a sudden silence permeated the hall. He looked up to see Weasley coming towards him, looking miserable and is insides squirmed uncomfortable as a sense of dread loomed over the Great Hall.

Weasley stopped in front of the Slytherin table, "Malfoy, Dumbledore wants to see you . . . It's about Harry."

Draco nodded, already having been able to guess that it was about Harry, and made his way quickly to Dumbledore's office. He was halfway there before he even noticed Ron was following him. The look on Weasley's face was distant and he didn't seem to care that Draco was watching him. Neither boy spoke as the all but ran through the halls, there was nothing to say.

They arrived in front of Dumbledore's office in a short amount of time that felt an eternity to Draco. He almost didn't want to hear what Dumbledore had to say. "What's the password," he asked Ron without turning to look at the Gryffindor.

"Cadbury Crème Eggs," Ron said without coolly.

The statue jumped out of the way, revealing the stairs leading up to the Headmaster's office and the two boys slowly climbed the stairs. Dumbledore was waiting for them in his office looking solemn. Hermione too sat in a chair near Dumbledore's desk, her eyes glittering with wetness and worry. Ron went immediately to her side and the two embraced deeply. It was obvious they had already heard most of what Dumbledore had to say.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Malfoy. As I have just finished telling Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, Harry has left Hogwarts." The cool sense of dread that had been steadily growing throughout his relatively short trip to the Headmaster's office grew and sharpened. "As of yet there is very little information of his whereabouts. It seems he didn't tell anyone where he was going." Draco nodded mechanically, he had a feeling he knew where Harry had gone, but he vehemently prayed that this was not the case.

He could feel a throb begin in his temple, the start of what Draco knew already, would grow into an incredible migraine. "He did leave you a note Draco," Dumbledore went on, holding out a note that was labelled in a messy hurried looking scrawl, 'Draco'.

Draco blinked, gazing at the note as if it were a venomous cobra. His mind was a myriad of conflicting emotions. He wanted more than anything to know where Harry was. To know that he was safe. At the same time he couldn't bare to have his worst fears confirmed. On top of it all was dread and misery.

Harry had never once left him a note as to where he was going. He just left, preferring that Draco didn't know so he couldn't come after him. That Harry had written to him at all spoke volumes. Reluctantly he reached out and plucked the note from Dumbledore's fingers.

His elegant fingers broke the seal and he began reading;

'Draco,

I can't take this anymore Drake, I just can't. I hate waiting for the next attack, to hear someone else has died and I did nothing about it. As long as I sit here doing nothing I'm responsible for their deaths, he needs to die and I'm the only one who can do it. Please understand, this is just something I have to do.

I know you're going to be worried to death but I promise I'll kill him. I'll kill him and I'll come back to you and we can live without this crap anymore. Tell 'Mione and Ron not to worry. I love you.

Harry'

_So take your empty words, your broken promises  
And all the time you stole  
'Cause I am done with this  
I could give it away, give it away  
I'm doing everything I should've  
Now I'm makin a change, I'm livin the day  
I'm giving back what you gave me_

The letter fell from his numbed fingers and he sat down hard, burying his face in his hands. His eyes were wet, and they burned from the effort of holding back tears. He would not, under any circumstances break apart here.

"Draco?" That was Hermione's voice. He could tell she wanted to know what was in the letter but was waiting for him to offer it up. With a slight show of wandless magic he sent the letter flying into her hands. He heard her gasp. "Oh Harry," she whispered brokenly.

Ron read it over quickly and looked to Malfoy. His eyes shone with rage. "You knew! You knew he was going to go off on his own and fight that son of a bitch!"

"I didn't know for sure," Draco answered, raising his mask of coldness to hide the pain and fear in him. "But," he continued, "I had a feeling. He is sick and tired of reading about the newest attacks in the paper. Tired of people dying and being able to do so little. He falls asleep in my arms crying after news of every new death. He tells me that it is his fault because he hasn't killed Voldemort and no matter what I say he still believes it with all his heart." He turned to Dumbledore now, momentarily dropping his mask to show his fury, "And you have done nothing to help him. You send him out on those god-forsaken raids and he realises just how bad it is. Just how hopeless. Every death makes it worse. How could I not know this would happen?"

His knuckles were white as he clucked the arms of the chair to stop him from throwing himself over the desk and beating Dumbledore into a bloody pulp with his fists. He wasn't being particularly rational at the moment and part of his subconscious was telling him desperately to calm down.

He felt Hermione's hand land on his shoulder and he suddenly couldn't take it. His eyes burned terribly and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold back the tears anymore. He had to get out of there. He threw Granger's hand off him and ran out of the office. In his wild dash through the halls he hardly realised that he was once again heading for their tree.

_I knew it all along,  
You're so predictable.  
I knew something would go wrong... (Something's always wrong...)  
So you don't have to call,  
Or say anything at all.  
You're so predictable... (So predictable...) _

He dropped to the ground letting tears spill form his mercurial eyes as he sobbed. Harry just kept do it. He was so predictable going on suicide mission after suicide mission and he just wouldn't stop. Harry was very capable and Draco had no doubt in his mind that Harry would someday defeat Voldemort but he just couldn't take the worry any more. The worry of losing the only good thing left in his life. The pain every time he woke to find Harry gone was crippling. He had found love in the childish Gryffindor.

Draco had never believed in love, never felt it until Harry. Even years before when he had fought so hard against the brunette Harry had been something special to him. Something he couldn't imagine losing.

He kept telling himself Harry would be okay. That Harry would kill one of the most powerful wizards of their time and that he would come back to him safely and they would make love all night long. Now if only he could make himself believe it.

He closed his eyes, letting his body give into exhaustion and he drifted into troubled sleep.

He was woken some hours later by a distressed looking Hermione Granger. He blinked his sleep leaden eyes stretching laboriously to remove the kinks from his body. He found his back ached terribly for sleeping so long of the hard ground and mentally he reminded himself not to do something so stupid in the future. Slowly, the reason why he had retreated here of all places, returned to him and he groaned, curling upon himself again.

Granger gave him a sympathetic look. Neither one of them said anything, preferring to lapse into a companionable silence, both taking comfort in the fact that they were not alone.

After a while Granger stood. "I'm going to lunch," she announced.

"Alright."

She gave him that sympathetic look again, "Do you want to come? I know you probably haven't eaten since Friday." It was true. The last time he had eaten was with Harry at the Gryffindor table Friday night. Then Saturday he had found Harry missing and he had been to preoccupied to eat. Even now the thought of food did nothing to rouse his appetite.

He shook his head, "M'not hungry." She nodded her understanding. She caught his hand and gave it a short squeeze of reassurance before turning and making her way towards the school.

Draco stayed out there not moving from the spot by the tree, just watched as the sun set, leaving the Hogwarts grounds with a silver glow from the almost full moon. It was long into night when he saw a figure rapidly approaching. He watched indifferently as he finally identified the figure as that of Professor Snape.

"Draco," he called as he got close enough to see the blonde Slitherin, "Harry's back, he's in the Hospital Wing. You have to hurry."

Draco did. He was hardly aware of anything but that he had to get to the Hospital Wing and make sure his Harry was alright even though the fact that he was in the Hospital Wing told him that he wasn't. He reached the Wing in no time, flinging the door open, and he gasped. In the bed lay a bloody, almost unrecognisable body.

'Harry.'

His vision was reduced to the body lying on the Hospital bed that was Harry. His scar was no longer visible, his chest rose and fell very faintly and if he strained his ears he could hear the rasping that showed how hard it was for Harry to draw even those few breaths.

He scrambled to the brunettes bedside, gripping Harry's hand tightly. "Harry," he whispered, praying that his eyes would open and that he would tell Draco everything would be okay. Nothing. He held his hand more tightly letting desperation filter into his voice as he spoke his name again.

Unknown to Draco, he had an audience. Hermione and Ron sat in chairs by the bed and Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall. McGonagall was sobbing into Dumbledore's arms and Snape stood impassively to anyone who didn't know him. The slight twitches of his hands and the quick looks to Harry's bedside showed his own sorrow and fear for the dying boy. Hermione sobbed too, taking comfort in her boyfriend while Ron sat with a shell shocked look on his face. None of them had truly thought anything like this could happen to Harry. He was after all Harry Potter.

"Why aren't you doing anything! Why!" He snarled at the adults standing behind him, watching with sad eyes. None of them had the heart to tell him they had done all they could.

Draco had turned back to Harry and was sobbing now, pleading with Harry to open his eyes for him, to tell him everything was alright. Harry didn't move for a moment before his lids lifted slightly to reveal narrow slits of beautiful emerald green. A smile twitched onto his face as he caught sight of a hysterical Draco. "'Lo Dray," he rasped softly.

Draco's head shot up and everyone in the room was suddenly silent watching the two lovers. Draco felt like his heart was going to burst with relief. "Merlin Harry, don't scare me like that, I . . . I thought you were . . ." He cut off, unable to even say the words. Harry's small smile vanished and he was silent. Panic raced through Draco once more.

Harry's gave Draco's hand a tiny squeeze but his eyes told him the whole story and Draco could hardly breath through the panic. "No," Draco whispered in denial shaking his head rapidly and repeating the word like a mantra.

"Draco--"

"NO! Harry you promised! You promised you'd come back. You can't do this to me Harry, you just can't, not after everything we've been through."

Harry took on the almost impossible task of lifting his arm and pulling Draco down to him. The blonde lost what little control on his emotions he had and sobbed brokenly on Harry's chest. "Harry," he whispered once his sobs had died down, "please, you can't leave me. I can't live without you." He waited a second to grab his breath again and spoke the words he had never been able to find the strength to say, "I love you Harry, I couldn't say it before, but I love you I do, more than anything and you can't leave me. Please."

He looked up and saw tears on Harry's face as well. "I love you too Dray," he rasped softly, "always love you." Harry's breaths were more laboured now and he seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open. "M'sorry Dray." His green eyes closed as breath whooshed out of his lungs. Draco waited for Harry to take another breath. He didn't. In a panic he listened for a heartbeat but he couldn't find one. Harry's body, once warm and full of life and energy was becoming cold.

"NO!" The cry was so full of desperation and agony that it hurt to hear it. Draco gathered Harry in his arms rocking slowly back and forth.

"Draco," Snape said his voice hoarse and choked with emotion. "Let go Draco, he's gone."

"HE'S NOT GONE!" Draco shouted his thin body trembling with emotion. He clutched Harry's lifeless body to him, burying his face in blood-soaked black hair. His chest was constricting with pain so much that he had trouble even drawing a breath. Snape had to be lying. Harry could never die, he was after all the Boy Who Lived. He was the boy that would keep on living.

He ignored the fact that Harry was no longer breathing, that his heart no longer beat. Harry would come back to him. Harry wouldn't leave him like this.

_Everywhere I go  
Everyone I meet  
Every time I try to fall in love  
They all wanna know why I'm so broken  
Why am I so cold!  
Why I'm so hard inside  
Why am I scared!  
What am I afraid of!  
I don't even know  
This stories never had an end  
I've been waiting,  
I've been searching,  
I've been hoping,  
I've been dreaming you would come back  
But I know the ending of this story  
You're never coming back  
Never...never…never...never _

It had been two months to the day since Harry's death. Though the Wizarding world mourned the loss of their hero no one could stop the Celebration's. Just as they had seventeen years ago, the entire Wizarding World celebrated night and day the defeat of Voldemort and, just as before, the deaths of the war were overshadowed by the immense sense of relief everyone felt. The Dark Lord was gone for good, the Death Eaters had dispersed and were slowly being captured by the Ministry and the Wizarding World was once again at peace.

Harry had done what he had set out to do, what, it seemed, he had been born to do. He had killed Voldemort and in doing so he had lost his own life, he had not been given a chance to live without the threat of death overhanging him, without the burdens of being the Boy Who Lived.

Draco had been almost comatose for nearly three weeks after Harry's death, refusing to talk to anyone and drawing into himself. When he slept he would dream of Harry dying over and over again and it was killing him. The worst had been his funeral. He had managed to sit through it without breaking down but when everyone had left he had been unable to stem the flow of tears.

He hardly ate anymore and he was gaunt and pale. He had gotten very sick after the funeral and had had to go to the Hospital Wing while Madame Pomfrey gave him these pitying looks and forced him to eat. Everyone had watched, had waited for him to get better but by the days he seemed to slip even further away from the world.

He was dying inside and no one could help him.

_I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (so predictable)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
You're so predictable (so predictable)_

He closed his eyes as he gazed at the gravestone. Buried next to his parents in Godric's Hollow, Harry's grave stood out from all the others. A life-sized lion marked the site, prowling back and forth in it's stone boundaries. It's granite eyes gazed curiously at Draco as it paced. Abruptly it sat to continue it's examination of him, it's head tilting to the side in question.

Draco closed his eyes in pain and he ran his fingertips along the lion's cold stone head. It leaned into the touch much like Harry had done when he was alive. He closed his eyes, letting memories of his love wash over him.

"Draco?"

"I'm here."

Harry smiled as the blonde entered the circle of wand light. They embraced silently, revelling in the feel of each other. Harry kissed him, tenderly, almost chaste, at first but soon both boys were moaning and deepening the kiss. Harry fumbled with the clasps on his robe, slowly slipping it off his shoulders as he did the same to Harry.

Soon they were both naked, the kisses heated and passionate. Draco moved from Harry's mouth down to his neck, sucking, biting, licking and kissing his way down to the Gryffindor's collarbone. Harry gasped and writhed in a most desirable way. Draco began kissing his way down the strong, tanned body beneath his, loving each moan. He kissed the inside of Harry's thigh, smiling at the groan it produced from Harry.

"Please Draco," he gasped desperately. Draco smiled in triumph before taking pity on the gasping Gryffindor and taking him whole in his mouth. He heard Harry gasp as he buried his hands in Draco's hair gripping gently.

He held Harry's hips down as he sucked slowly, swirling his tongue around him and bobbing his head. The hands in his hair soon tightened and that was all the warning he was given before Harry was coming long and hard. Draco milked each drop from him, swallowing diligently before kissing Harry once more. The Gryffindor sighed in satisfaction.

"Well?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Well what?" Harry asked contently.

"How was it?"

"Was alright I guess." Harry laughed as Draco spluttered indignantly, silencing him with a searing kiss. "You were bloody amazing."

Once Draco regained his breath he smiled back.

Draco brushed his head along the stone lion once more, choking as searing tears dripped down his pale face to drop off his chin and splatter on the ground. He sat next to the gravestone, his hand in his pocket fingering a small glass vial. He pulled it out to gaze at the thick clear substance within it. It looked completely harmless but Draco knew better.

Snape had given it to him. He alone could see that Draco was going to get no better. He alone could see the true extent of his misery. Draco had lost the only one he had ever loved and he stopped living. So Snape had come to him and given him the vile. His potions master had actually had tears in his eyes. "_Go be with him, Draco_," he had said.

So Draco was here, happy for the first time since Harry's death. He fleetingly caressed the lion before pulling the stopped on the vial and downing it quickly. At first he felt nothing, but soon drowsiness crept upon him and his vision began to darken. "I'm coming Harry," he whispered thickly.

He sighed contentedly as he slipped away and breath fell from his lips one final time.

The lion watched sadly for a moment before lying beside the still boy.

_Everywhere I go for the rest of my life  
Everyone I love (so predictable)  
Everyone I care about They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me  
And I don't know what it is (so predictable)  
I'm ending this right now..._

Finit!


End file.
